


Take Care

by OneThumpAway



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gunshot, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Panic Attacks, Robbery, mud dogs, those guys from raph's ride along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: Dastardly Danny swallows as he sneaks into the hideout, holding his upper right bicep tenderly. He peeks in the doorway, ears twitching as he listens for anyone yet awake.Silence.He scratches his head, stepping in and closing the door gently behind him—“Danny!”
Relationships: Dastardly Danny & Loathsome Leonard (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just need to finish this so I can write LMK fanfic

Dastardly Danny swallows as he sneaks into the hideout, holding his upper right bicep tenderly. He peeks in the doorway, ears twitching as he listens for anyone yet awake. 

Silence. 

He scratches his head, stepping in and closing the door gently behind him—

“Danny!”

The rat yelps in surprise, jumping nearly two feet in the air and then hissing as he lands and jostles his arm. 

“The  _ hell _ are you doing?!” Loathsome Leonard demands from where he's sitting, obviously having been waiting, if his tenseness is anything to go by. 

“...Coming home?” Danny mumbles, scratching his head nervously. 

“Where have you _ been?! _ What happened to you, you look like you had a run-in with another gang!” the ogre reprimands, grabbing the purple-clad Yokai to the couch and shoving him down onto it, opening the first-aid kit. 

“... _ Whaaaaat?” _ Danny looks to the side, swallowing again. “No way, I  _ totally _ didn't—”

Leonard growls, yanking the purple suit top off his injured comrade in order to get better access to the wound. “You  _ did _ , didn't you?! I can't believe you, how can you be so _ stupid—” _

_ “You're  _ calling _ me  _ stupid?! You go out and get into bar fights  _ semi-monthly! _ You have  _ no _ right to—”

Leonard sprays disinfectant on the wound, cutting the rat off. Danny hisses at him, pupils slitting slightly. 

“Cool it, I’m helping.” The ogre grits his teeth, starting to tie off the wound. “Stupid fucking rodent…”

“Don’t call me stupid, stup—”

Leonard  _ smacks _ him on the muzzle, effectively shutting the rat up. 

“Just…” The younger rubs his face, finishing treating the wound. “Be careful, oh my God.”

“Why? What do you care?” 

Leonard pauses, looking up at the rat, who looks genuinely confused, a complete 180 from his condescending tone. “...The hell are you talking about? I’m helping treat ya, aren’t I—?”

“Well, yeah, because we’re a gang. That’s, like… an unspoken rule.” Danny looks to the side again, expression shifting. “You shouldn’t care about me. You shouldn’t care if I get hurt, unless it affects our missions. I heal fast, so this won’t. You don't need to care or worry about me, and I'm actively discouraging it.”

The green-furred Yokai blinks at his comrade, searching for any sign that this is a joke. When he sees none, just that familiar cold, emotionless expression that the rat seems to wear constantly, he sighs. “Whatever. Get to bed, before Mickey finds ya.” He waves him off to the bedrooms, starting to pick up the supplies from the kit.

Danny stands carefully, nodding. “And thanks for treating me. Appreciate it.”

Leonard nods, waving him off again. 

The rat leaves with a muttered “goodnight,” a sentiment that his fuzzy friend returns, then goes into his bedroom, closing the door quietly.

He’s already asleep when Leonard’s breathing starts to get shorter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_2 weeks later..._ **

“C’MON, DANNY, WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!” Leonard shouts. He’s holding several bags of loot, growling as he looks around for his comrade.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’!” Danny yells back, holding his hat as he runs. He’s shooting backwards at the policemen, who can’t seem to aim at a moving target for the life of them. 

“I  _ knew _ we should’ve brought Mickey! He wouldn’t have dawdled around when we were supposed to be  _ pullin’ a heist!” _ the ogre snarls, smacking Danny on his still-bad arm, causing the rat to hiss. 

In that split second where they’re both distracted, one particular shot echoes through Leonard’s mind. In the next second, Danny’s on the ground, holding his side and crying out in pain. “Shit!”

Immediately Leonard is back next to him, the loot completely forgotten as he tries to sling Danny over this shoulder.

“Leon, what the hell’re you doin’?! You’re gonna lose the loo—”

“I care more about you than the loot!” the younger cries, finally getting the other Yokai on his shoulder and starting to run again. He swallows, then speaks again. “Just keep shootin’, we’re almost out!” 

Danny nods at him, hardly registering the first part of what he said. He winces in pain at almost every step his friend takes, but still manages to keep the police away from them as Leonard gets them to a hiding place.

The ogre takes out his phone, pressing Mickey's contact, not acknowledging Danny's bitching about how smelly the dumpster is. 

_ “Wassup, Leon—” _

“Come pick us up, the police are on our tails!”

_ “O-Oh, okay! Where are you guys?!” _

The ogre quickly tells him their location, then hangs up, looking down to see an angry rat glaring up at him. “What the hell, Leonard? We had a great score, what are you thinking—?!”

“I needed to get you out of there! You're hurt!”

“Didn't I tell you not to worry about me?!” the rat yells, reaching up to smack Leonard on the head, then yelping and grabbing his side again.

“I don't give a _ fuck _ what you said, D. I'm not leaving you for dead.” 

When Danny looks away, Leon's breath hitches, but he gets it under control almost immediately, thankfully before the elder notices. 

“You should've,” the purple-clad Yokai states simply, sitting himself up as a car approaches. 

“Guys! Get in!”

~~~~~~~~

The rat ends up needing a sling, set on bedrest for a few days. 

The first day he's finally allowed to walk around, albeit carefully, he goes to find Leonard, who hadn't visited him for more than a few minutes during his time in bed. 

“Leon? Where you at, bud?”

He knocks on the ogre’s blue bedroom door, then perks an ear up, listening curiously. 

Danny blinks as he hears the heavy breathing on the other side of the door, accompanied by quiet sobbing. 

“Leon?!” he demands, trying to open the locked door.

The sobbing stops, then starts up again, muffled now as Danny takes out his lock pick, opening the door quickly and taking in the scene in front of him with wide eyes. 

The room is an absolute mess, and the ogre is sitting against his bed, knees up to his chest, face buried in his knees and his arms covering his head as if protecting it. 

“...Leon…” 

Said Yokai doesn’t respond, continuing to sob into his knees, and Danny has a view of the tears soaking his jeans. 

The rat frowns deeply, kneeling painfully in front of him and grabbing his arm lightly with his own good arm. Leon startles, then sobs harder. “S-Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm s—”

“Don't be sorry. I'm right here. I'll help you.”

Leonard looks up at him, eyes black and glassy, and Danny sighs quietly at the sight. The ogre will hardly be able to comprehend what he’s saying in this mindset, and the  _ panic attack _ isn’t exactly helping that. 

He lets go of the younger Yokai’s arm and grabs his face, not roughly. “Concentrate on your breathing, Leon. Listen to me. I’ll help.” 

Leonard nods, hardly comprehending the statement. His mind latches onto the “help” part, and he grasps at the hand on his face. “Please, please, please…” 

“Try and breathe. I'm gonna show you, you can try and follow. In.” The rat inhales. “And out.” Exhale.

The younger Yokai follows the instructions, still letting out quiet sobs. 

“In… Out…” 

Again.

In…

“Out.”

Leonard bites his lip, tears gradually starting to slow as he starts to calm, though his black eyes persist. His hands go to cover his head again, still hiccuping as he digs his face back in his knees, refusing to look at Danny, who continues to frown.

“Leon. Bud. Are you with me?” 

The ogre peeks up at him with one eye, black as midnight, then looks back down at his knees, making a nearly inaudible sound of affirmation.

“Okay…” The rat sits criss cross in front of his friend, who doesn't move. “So… what's up? What happened?”

Leonard finally looks up, propping his face in his arms. “Are you gonna… yell at me if I tell you?”

The answer catches Danny off guard, and he blinks to show it. “What? No, of course not.”

The green-furred Yokai gives him a skeptical look, which is in no way made any less prominent with his black eyes. “Promise me.”

The rat nods, one eyebrow raising.

And then it all comes spilling out. “Gods, Danny you could've died on that heist! You're never careful and you never listen when I tell you to be and—!” He stares up at the injured rat, tears starting to well up again. “I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!”

Danny’s eyes soften as he listens to Leonard's rambling, ears flattening at that last part. 

“You and Mickey are just—you're so important to me and I know you always say not to care but I  _ do _ and I wish I could stop just so you'd stop getting mad at me but I just—I-I  _ can't, _ I'm sorry Danny I can't—”

He gasps harshly, eyes flickering when a strong, grey-furred arm wraps around him. 

“Leonard… I’m sorry.”

Another shaky gasp comes from the ogre, and then he buries his face in Danny’s shoulder. 

“Just…” Leonard sniffles, eyes back to normal now. “Just try to stay safe.”

“I-I will…”

Leon gives a satisfied nod, closing his eyes and putting his face back in his knees. “Go rest up…”

Danny swallows, nodding as he stands. He starts to leave right as Leonard drifts off.

But when the ogre wakes up the next morning, he's in bed, his room straightened up a bit, with Danny next to him, one arm wrapped protectively around him.


End file.
